Time Scars
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: A new boy in town. A girl in that town. And the day comes, they meet. And its unlike anything the world has ever seen. But how long does a happy friendships last when Time Scars? All my own characters. Rated T, for the MAY be violence in the future.


Time Scars - Chapter 1

Another boring day at school. Time was passing slowly and I felt every second pass. Once again sitting in the sunny sunshine beating down on us as my friends rant on and on about absolutely nothing. Rebecca and Carrie were fighting – well, arguing – about who's hotter between the new guy and Rhys Matters. I hadn't seen the new guy yet, neither have the others, Agnes and Poppy. Apparently, he's from America, Washington the State, not the city.

Staring at nothing just thinking about this new guy. The last new girl was beautiful and instantly made the popular group of snickering, stuck up girls. But I've talked to her and the very last thing she is is stuck up.

Checking the time on my touch screen black phone, 11:10AM.

"Guys, we better get going, it's ten past," I say loudly enough for them to hear. Still bickering, my friends complied and got to their feet. I stared at the ground, thinking about my timetable, it gets really hard to remember your timetable if you don't have the same classes each day let alone two weeks of classes to remember. Last year, I had my timetable with me every day of the year because I couldn't remember it.

Totally lost in oblivion, I ran straight into a very warm, very tall tanned skin boy with gorgeous black hair and black orbs that I melt into. Seriously, when they say that the world stands still, they're not wrong. "S-sorry" I stuttered, unable to look away.

He seemed to snap out of it. "No, no no, not your fault, I should've been- been looking." For some strange reason I got the feeling that he wasn't talking just about this anymore.

Neither of us seemed to want to move. "Err, where's your locker?" I gave a nervous laugh choking sound. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I don't even know your name…" I trailed off and the look in his beautiful eyes told me he understand where he went wrong.

"Sorry, I'm Scott. It's nice to meet you…" he trailed off raising his perfect eyebrows and I realised that he didn't know my name either. Awkward much.

"Err, Hailey. And yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Scott. My lockers this way," I point off down the path where I was heading.

"Okay, good, 'cuz mine is that way too."

"But you were going that way…"

"Yeah, well, I dunno. I'm new, aren't I allowed to stuff up once or twice?" He said innocently.

I laughed. "Yeah, I suppose..." I paused and realised, "you're new? Right, face palm, haven't seen you before…" I was mentally kicking myself. A really hot guy like him? I think I'd remember him.

He laughed with me, then. "Yeah, I'm new."

I started walking towards the direction of my locker, people starting to disappear off to class. "Where are you from?"

"Uh, La Push Reservation, in Washington. I went to La Push High, but when my mum came to work around here I came with her."

"Why? I mean, why did you go with her, why didn't you stay?"

"Uh, I dunno. I guess living alone wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

"I guess not," I say, unable to help the sly smile that comes on my face.

"So, Hailey, how long have you lived here?"

"All my life; but I lived further out of town then I do now, so yeah. We're basically stuck here; mum wants to go south where it's colder, but dad wants to go north, so yeah, we're stuck here until they find a compromise."

"That's pretty cool. Where would you wanna go?"

"Me? Well, I like the overcast weather so maybe south…"

"What about overseas? Where would you want to go?"

"First stop; Paris. Then probably USA, I dunno. Then New Zealand and just around Aussie. Maybe a quick tour of Europe."

"So you're one of those girls who wanna go 'see the world'…" he said mimicking a female high octave voice.

I laughed with him. "Yeah I guess so…" I smiled. "My locker," I point to a blue and metal locker in the middle. I stepped forward and did my combination. Alone in the wing, I realised.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Just a little something I did when I was bored, not really complete but, if any interest I'll try to get around to do something for you :DD Enjoy!**


End file.
